Forever Yuki
by ForlornDarkness
Summary: Based after end of anime series. But Dark and Krad DID NOT disappear. You are Hiroku Yuki, a human girl with Angel powers and wings. This follows your story with all the original characters. YouSato DaiRiku SaeRisa. Rating T just in caseyou r OC. ON HOLD
1. Biography

Okay, I had nothing to do in my spare time right? So I decided to write a story. I may follow some parts of the original story but then I might not.

Bio

Okay, here we go:

Name: Hiroku Yuki

Gender: Female

Age: 15 Same as Daisuke and the others. Oh, and I forgot to say, this story takes place after the final battle. (you know, the one where Dark and Krad disappear, but in MY story, they DIDN'T disappear. - get it? Reader: no… Me: Well I don't care! - Reader: -- )

Okay, so on with the description-

Hair: Shiny straight and blonde, reaches down to your ankles.

Eyes: Big turquoise eyes. They can change colour depending on what mood you're in,

eg. Angry-Red, Nervous-Green etc.

You have an absolutely _perfect_ figure and you're half a head shorter than Satoshi and Dai.

You just moved to that place where Dai and everyone else lives – I don't know its name – with your guardian Kiro; who is really a snow leopard but can turn into a human. (Reader: clings onto author's arm What does he look like? drool Me: I'll go onto his description in a bit so stop bothering me and let go. -- annoyed expression Reader: Yay!)

You are sort of like Dark and Krad, with powers and you can grow wings but you are also just like a normal human so you don't have an alter-ego. For those who don't understand, you're just like Dai but with the powers.

Form (your other form): Angel-Forest green wings with bits of other types of green in them. When you don't have your wings out, their just little green tattoo things on your back. Your parents died when you were 10 and you've been with Kiro ever since.

Okay, I think that just about covered everything about you; I don't think it's too long. Is it? I don't care either way anyway. It's actually too short for me. -

Reader: grrr… Me: Aargh! Hide me!

Reader: I LIKE CHEESE!! - Me: YAY! SO DO I!

Reader: Let's do the cheesy dance! Me: Are you two related? 

Oh, I nearly forgot about Kiro. But I'll do his description now!

Reader: who? Me: Kiro, your guardian remember? Reader: guardian? Me: ……

Reader: HEHE! Me: geez, what's got into you? Reader: HEHE! chases after author with an umbrella singing happy birthday to the lamppost

Reader: CLICKY! I LIKE CLICKY THINGS! CLICKY CLICKY! Me: ……

So here we are then…at last…

Name: Kiro

Age: 17 (Well, he _looks_ 17, same as Dark and Krad but like them, he's really something like 300 or whatever age Dark and Krad are.)

Gender: Male

Form: Snow leopard (Which means he has white fur and the same colour eyes)

Hair: Snow white, straight, waist length (When human obviously)

Eyes: Big and Silver ( Cute!!!)

He's really tall – around the same height as Dark and Krad. (Are they tall?)

He found you after your parents' accident, you were in a daze. He also helped you discover your powers.

Reader: Kiro…drool Me: Shut up -- Reader: Kiro…Kiro…KIRO!!! glomps computer

Reader: #We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! # Me: Who are you?

Reader: …… Me: You are allowed to talk you know. Reader: …… Me: ……

**Lastly, there are some things you should know before you start reading:**

When I put words in italics as in when it's in speech marks and not just normal italics – it means that those are the person's thoughts. "_I like pie…"_

When the words are in double brackets – ((I really like pie…)) – it shows that it's me talking. Either to the lot of you or to myself (yes, I AM insane in case you don't know) or if I'm explaining something or another to you.

When the writing is in slashes - /I am in love with pie…/ - it means that Dai, Dark, Krad or Satoshi is talking in their alter-ego's head. At the start you can only hear them if you're reading that person's point of view but as you progress you can hear them all unless they don't want you to hear.

Was that too long? Not really…unless you're the really short story type which case you shouldn't even be reading this. -

Reader: Too long! chases author with stick Me: comes out from behind the cupboard I was hiding Reader: 10 miles away Where is she? Me: -

Reader: It's very good! Just the right length! Me: Thank you! You're my favourite reader! gives reader a pie

Reader: …… Me: -- I've had enough of you. Go away! Reader: ……no…… Me: gasps in horror You speak! Reader: ……


	2. Chapter 2

Your alarm clock rings at 7:15

"Just 5 more minutes…" Hiroku murmured, throwing the alarm clock against the wall.

"Wake up Roku!" a familiar voice called in her ear. ((Me: Roku is your nickname, Hiroku shortened, get it? Stupid reader: No… Me: I don't care.))

"Leave me alone Kiro…5 more minutes…that's all I'm asking for…" Roku mumbled, turning her head away and covering her ears with her hands.

"It's your first day at your new school you know Roku," Kiro said, "If you don't get up right now you'll be late, it starts in half an hour."

"Oh no!" she screeched, jumping up instantly, she found Kiro standing over her smiling. "I've not even got a uniform, and I haven't packed my bag…" she panicked, running round the room trying to find everything.

"Stop panicking!" Kiro cut her off laughing, "I've packed everything for you downstairs, and I've made breakfast. Your uniform's in your bathroom – get dressed come down and eat."

Hiroku's POV

You glared daggers at his back as he walked out the room and went to get dressed. "_Why did it have to be a skirt?_" you thought bitterly. You tied a blue ribbon over your forehead and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Oh! You look **so **kawaii!" squealed Kiro. ((Well, squealed isn't such a good word choice is it? But I don't care because I can't think of another one. -))

You made a not amused face at him, saying nothing.

"Sorry" he apologized, remembering you hated skirts. You finished your breakfast hurriedly, grabbed your bag and ran out the door.

At the School office 20 minutes later

"Hi, um…I'm the new student, Hiroku Yuki," you said, giving a shy smile, "Can I have my schedule and locker number please?"

"Sure!" the receptionist told her, returning the smile, "What a polite child you are!"

You walked to your locker and stuffed all your things in. "_Wow, they sure are loud here,_" you thought hearing the screams and shouts of the happy kids. The bell rings and you make your way to your homeroom.

"Okay class! Today we have a new student here! I'm sure you will be very nice to her, I expect it from every single one of you, Yuki, come here and introduce yourself!" the teacher yelled to the class looking over at you standing nervously at the doorway. You slide into the room closing the door behind you.

"Hi everyone! My name's Hiroku Yuki, but you can call me Roku, I hope to be friends with-"

"I'm sorry! I'm late!" shouted a voice cutting you off. A red-haired boy with bright red eyes rushed into the room panting, and stopped in his tracks staring at you.

"Niwa." The teacher scolded, "Go to your seat! I will see you here at mid-break!

((Reader: WHO! WHO! WHO! I know! Daisuke! Me: --' Obviously. Who else?))

"Right, sorry teach," the boy called Niwa said, rubbing the back of his head as he made his way to his seat, next to a pretty girl with neck-length brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Now lets see, Yuki, you can sit…there, at the back window, next to Hiwatari. Hiwatari raise your hand." the teacher told her.

A boy with floppy blue hair and cold piercing blue eyes looked up – meeting your penetrating gaze – and raised his hand. As you walked over to your new seat, you could see that all the boys except Hiwatari and the redhead – Niwa – were gawking at you in wonder, while most of the girls were sending death glares in your direction. "_I wonder why?_" you thought, amused.

First class was math, all the stuff the class were doing you had already learned and you finished the work in 5 minutes. So you just looked out around at all the people, trying to discern their character from their faces.

"_That Niwa boy seems nice enough, he even looks quite friendly actually, and so does the girl beside him"_ You scanned the room looking for other friendly faces. There was a girl with long brown hair that looked almost exactly the same as the one next to Niwa. She looked friendly, as did the boy with short brown hair next to her. She then turned to the blue-haired boy – Hiwatari - who was, like her, not paying attention but was staring out the window.

"_He seems so sad…shy and secretive…and he has such a sweet face- WHAT AM I THINKING!"_ you mentally yelled at yourself. He turned around, seeing you stare at him, and gave a questioning look. You blushed. A hint of a smile grazed his lips as you quickly look away.

Lunch time 12:00

((I can't be bothered writing about all the classes. There are only 4 anyway. -))

"_At last! A break! The work they do here is just __**too**__ easy." _You sighed to yourself. You see the red-haired boy come over to you holding out his hand.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! Yuki isn't it? My name's Daisuke, but you can call me Dai," he said, smiling sweetly at you.

"Umm…h-hi…Dai…" you stuttered nervously, taking his hand. He pulled you along behind him toward a group of people, all the ones you had noticed before.

"Come here, I'd like you to meet my friends." He said smiling and dragging you by the arm. You ended up at the group who all grinned at you. The brown-haired boy took out a camera and started taking shots of you.

"Wow, this can make the front-page! What a beauty!" the boy exclaimed.

Everyone grows anime vein

The boy, seeing your reaction, paused, and started shaking your hand instead.

"Hi! Sorry about that, I must have got carried away a bit, hehe…anyways, I'm Takeshi Saehara, nice to meet you! - "

You grew an anime sweatdrop.

"Well, okay, I'll introduce. This is Saehara, as he already said, this is Risa Harada," Daisuke told you pointing at each of them in turn. Risa smiled and shook your hand. "And this is Riku, her older twin sister-"

"Who is also his girlfriend!" Riku cut in, putting her arms round Dai. "Though I don't know why I'm going out with an idiot, I really love him very much." She grinned at you snuggling against his neck. You smiled as Daisuke blushed a hundred different shades of red.

"Well, and this," Dai continued, pointing with his face still bright red, "Is Satoshi Hiwatari. I assume you already know who he is? I'll tell you anyway since you're new here you might not know but Hiwatari is the chief commander of the police force to capture Dark. And he's already graduated from university." He ended with a flourish.

You were quite confused. "Why are you still here then if you've already graduated?" you questioned, staring intently at Satoshi. "Surely this work here is too easy for you."

He shrugged and muttered something inaudible. "I just want to…live life like a normal 15 year old." He answered after a moment's thought, "It's no fun being an adult, everyone treats me like I know everything," finishing with a smile.

You got to know everyone better during the break. And by the time the bell rung, you had become great friends, especially with Riku, who was very much like yourself.

End of School 3:30

(( Sorry, I just really can't be bothered writing all the classes. cheeky grin ))

"So Roku, where do you live?" asked Dai as the three of you: Dai, Riku and yourself, walked out of the school gates.

"Oh, umm…I just moved to Azumano Road" you replied.

(( I don't care if that's not where she lives because I don't know where they live so if anyone knows where it is please tell me. -- This is the name of the school ain't it? - ))

"Hey! That's my street!" yelled Dai, waving his arms about wildly, "What number do you live at 00 ?!"

"Well, err...House Number 12..." you said, startled at his outburst but amused, and happy that you have someone familiar around your home.

"**Hey! I live at number 11! You're my next door neighbour!!!**" Dai screeched, taking your hands and whirling you around happily making you dizzy.

"Well, I guess so…" you stuttered, bewildered. "_Why didn't I see him this morning then?_" you wondered with a puzzled expression, "_Oh yeah, he was late wasn't he?_"

"Riku, isn't this wonderful?! Hiroku actually lives next door to me!" Dai shouted to Riku, still spinning you around.

(( You can imagine. - ))

"Yes, that's wonderful, - now I can visit you aswell every time I go round to Dai's!" Riku exclaimed, grinning ecstatically. You returned the grin as your trio started to return home.

Reader: Yay! Dai! Me: Who are you? --' Reader: Dai! Me: -- No you're not. Reader: Dai! Me: SHUT UP! Reader: Okay…**DAI! **Me: Aargh! runs off to hide

Reader: Cool! Me: Yeah! -

Reader: ………

A/N: I know, I didn't exactly follow the last bit of the Biography but you can work it out yourself can't you? 'Happy smile at readers' No ones going to read this anyway...


	3. Author Note

So so so so so so so sorry all my readers! I have not been able to update for such a long time because my computer caught another virus and deleted all my stuff so I lost my third chapter, the computer is still not working so I have had to type it out really sslowly at breaktimes in school, I am also a slow typer, but I've nearly finished now so hopefully I'll have it up next week!

Many apologies,

Me


	4. Chapter 3

Arriving at Dai's House

"And this is my house!" Dai told you proudly.

"And that ones' mine!" you answered, pointing at the pretty structure beside it.

"So Roku, do you live with your parents then?" asked Riku cheerily, not realizing the question had upset you.

You were silent for a moment, thinking of the best way to explain how her parents died without further humiliating Riku. You settled for the most obvious approach.

"They died a few years ago in a car crash." You said in an as friendly and not-minding way as possible. "I only survived because I had a really tight seatbelt and I was sitting in a backseat."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Roku!" gasped Riku, "I really shouldn't have mentioned it, and reminded you of those horrible memories…it must have been really hard for you…" she ended in a whisper, clearly embarrassed and sympathizing for her.

"That's fine, don't worry, you never knew," you reassured her comfortingly, patting her on the back.

"So you live by yourself then?" asked Dai, confused.

"Well, err…not exactly….I've got a guardian…" you trailed off as you saw your front door open and Kiro stepped out, smiling happily at you.

"Wow…" you heard Dai and Riku murmur, apparently awed. "He's got white hair…" they said together. "And silver eyes as well…I've never seen _anyone_ with silver eyes…they're like a snow leopards'…" Dai ended for the both of them.

"Who is he?" Riku asked, still staring at your guardian.

"Well, that's my guardian, as I was just telling you. Kiro! Come over here! I'd like to introduce you to my new friends!" you shouted over at him.

You watched as he obligingly sprinted over.

"Didn't I say it would be easy to make friends?" Kiro said, giving you an I-told-you-so look.

You made a face at him, paying no attention to what he said. "Anyway, this is Riku, and Daisuke. Daisuke actually lives next door to us!"

"Nice to meet you!" Dai, Riku and Kiro greeted each other, grinning excitedly.

Dai turned round, addressing you, "Hey Roku, do you two want to come round my house for dinner tonight? You can meet my mum, and we can get to know each other better too!"

You threw a questioning look at Kiro who nodded, so you smiled brightly back at Daisuke. "Of course! We'd be honoured to!" you answered.

"Good! I'll be there too!" Riku replied.

Dai made a face at Riku, narrowing his eyes in a frown jokingly, "So you just invited yourself?" he asked.

"Yup!" she answered, "But you don't mind do you?" she questioned, making puppy-dog-eyes at him. "I am your girlfriend after all and you **do** love me don't you?"

"Well…I guess so..." Dai stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Hehe…" you giggled, "You two look **so** cute together!"

"You think?" Riku smiled, tilting her head smiling brightly at you.

All Dai did was blush a hundred different shades of red.

At Dai's Front Door For Dinner, 6:00pm

You rang the doorbell, "**Ding-dong**!" A woman in her late thirties comes and opens the door, jumping at you and throwing her arms around you.

"Hey dearie! Please come in and make yourself welcome! I'm Emiko, Dai's mum! You're Roku aren't you? Dinner's ready! I'll just get Dai…**DAI!!!**"

She managed to say all that in one breath, still with her arms round your neck, and ending with a huge shout aimed upstairs, apparently to call Daisuke.

_-You and Kiro grow anime vein-_

Seeing Dai come down the stairs, you gave him a look clearly meaning – Get-me-out-of-your-mum's-hold-on-my-neck.

"Coming mum!" he yelled, arriving at the bottom of the stairs and coming to your rescue. "Mum, I think you should let go now," he told her. "Roku's turning blue already, I think you're choking her…Hey Kiro, sorry about making you wait so long out there, please come in."

With Emiko finally releasing her hold on you, Dai led you and Kiro to the dining room, where Riku was already seated, with a middle-aged man and an older one who smiled warmly at you.

"Here, let me introduce," Emiko started, standing at the head of the table, "This is Kosuke, my husband, and Daiki, my father…" she stated happily, pointing at the two men sat opposite you.

You all introduced yourselves and ended up talking late into the night, you and Riku found out that the two of you had so much in common you could be twin sisters, and since that wasn't so, you quickly became best friends and had a great laugh together with Dai and Kiro.

8:30pm

"Thanks so much for dinner Ms Niwa," you stated, "it was very nice of you to invite us over but we've troubled you long enough already, I think we should get going now," you finished, starting to stand up.

"Dearie, just call me Emiko, Ms Niwa makes me sound old," Emiko told you with a giggle, "And thank _you_ for coming over, you'll _always_ be welcome, you can come visit anytime!"

You and Kiro got up and thanked them again, turning to leave.

"Yes, I should be going too now, thank you Emiko, see you tomorrow Dai!" Riku said, blowing a kiss at Daisuke. "Bye Roku! Bye Kiro!"

She got up and the three of you left.

Dai's POV

"_Did you sense that Dai?"_ Dark said in Dai's head.

"What?" you replied. (You is Daisuke, remember it's his POV)

"_That…aura…especially from Kiro…Hiroku not as much…"_

"Aura?" you asked, clearly confused.

"_Let me talk to you dad for a minute Dai,"_ the voice of Dark commanded.

"What is it Dark?" Kosuke questioned, wondering what could be so urgent that Dark could not just ask his son to give him the message.

"_Did you sense that aura coming from the pair?_" Asked Dark's voice emanating from your head, "_It was almost like…almost like…like…Krad…"_

A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so very sorry to all my readers for such a late update! My computer broke down and I lost the whole chapter, and I had to start over again…at school because the PCs still not working, I even have to upload it at school so please forgive me, I'm a slow typer aswell so it took me ages! But here at last I've finished this chap; let's hope it won't take me as long to do the next one. Cross your fingers and hope my computer gets fixed soon!


End file.
